Let It Happen
by Kassie Madison
Summary: *Alert! Alert! Alert! Eclare! Eclare! Eclare!*
1. Homecoming

***This will change between Eli and Clare's POV***

**(Clare) **

Chapter One: Homecoming

My computer beeped.

_eli-gold49 is online. _

I could feel a smile threatening to form.

_*Ping!* _

_ eli-gold49: hey blue-eyes. _

_ clare-e23: hi. what are you doing? _

_ eli-gold49: avoiding homework. staying up late, the usual. _

I smirk at the last comment. I already know that he's a huge night owl.

_clare-e23: sounds like youre having a bunch of fun. _

_ eli-gold49: you know it! do you wanna hang out? _

I shake my head while laughing. I could just picture him having his signature smirk on his face as he typed this in.

_clare-e23: you are aware of the fact that its 10:30 PM, right? _

_ eli-gold49: yeah, so? your answer is? _

I know he wants me to say yes. And I want to say yes, but I don't know if I want to see anyone right now. Dad just kicked Mom out of the house… But if I could tell anyone about it it's Eli…

_clare-e23: well see. text you later. ;) _

I log off of my account and I can just picture his shock expression as he reads my massage. I lay down on my bed. I hear a knock on my door.

I get up to answer it and when it's fully open I see my sister, Darcy, who has been in Kenya the past year.

"Darcy!" I exclaim and throw my arms around her.

"Clare-Bear!" She hugs me tighter.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I shriek.

We let go and she comes in my bedroom.

"When I heard about Mom and Dad's divorce I came right away," she explains. "God, you've changed so much! Where are you're glasses?"

"I got laser surgery, so I have 20-20 vision now," I clarify.

"That's amazing!" She gets and gives me another hug.

My phone starts to vibrate on my dresser and Darcy goes to get it.

She looks at who it's from and smirks. "Who's Eli?"

I could feel my cheeks turn read at just the sound of his name. "A guy."

"What happened to KC?" she asks.

My feelings turn sour. "He cheated on me with Jenna."

"Oh, Clare-Bear I'm so sorry!" she cries.

I shrug and say, "It's okay. I'm over it."

"Well, obviously." She rolls her eyes and hands me my phone. "C'mon, I'm starving. Plane food sucks these days."

We go down stairs to find Dad passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of Captain Morgan on the coffee table.

As Darcy makes up so Mac n' Cheese we talk about what's happened with us the past year. We eat up almost everything in the bowl.

"I'm gonna wake up Dad. Can you finish cleaning?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Sure."

She goes over to Dad. "Dad, Dad, time to wake up and go to bed."

Suddenly he grabs her at the color of her shirt and shouts. "Don't tell me what to do!"

She tries to pull away, but his grasp is too tight. He throws her down onto the floor and starts kicking her and punching her.

Darcy yells at me, barley getting out the words, "Clare, run!"

Without thinking twice I'm sprinting out of my house. I get on my bike and I'm pedaling as fast as I could away. I stop when I get to where I wanted to be. Eli's house.

**

* * *

(Eli) **

I'm sitting on my couch waiting for Clare to reply. As I send the message again there's a knock on the door. I get up to answer and Clare falls into my arms sobbing.

"Wow, Blue-Eyes, what's going on?" I ask holding her tight while closing the door.

"E-Eli, I-I'm so sh-sorry, b-but, b-but," she stutters.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to explain right now," I murmur while carrying her to my couch.

I just sat there, holding her until her sobs started to quiet down.

She sat up and looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I knew that something bad had just happened to her, but I just can't stop myself. I lean forward and press my lips to hers.

I would think that she would pull away, but she kisses me back and tangles her hands in my hair. I lean forward more until I'm lying with her underneath me. The kiss deepens and becomes more passionate. She takes a breath and I use that as an advantage to slip my tongue in her mouth. I could tell that she was caught of guard because she jerked back a little, but she slips her tongue in my mouth too.

This kiss was about the best kiss I had ever had. It gave, but didn't take, it asked, but didn't need an answer, and it was full of love and made me want to kiss her more and more.

I press her closer, but it was never close enough. Before I past the line of no returning I start to pull back. Both of our breaths are coming in ragged and shallow. Her cheeks are stained red and her blue eyes are sparkling like the sun reflecting off a lake.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask her.

She nods and sits up strait. I pull her onto my lap and she lays her head on my shoulder so I could feel her breath on the crook of my neck.

"My dad kicked my mom out of the house today and then Darcy came back," she starts. "Darcy and talked while making some Mac n' Cheese, but while I was cleaning up she tried to wake Dad up. He…he…" She starts to shake and I hold onto her tighter.

I murmur into her hair. "It's okay. Go at your own pace."

She takes a deep breath and continues, "He grabbed her by her collar and threw her down. He started punching and kicking her and she screamed for me to run, so I did. And then I rode my bike here."

"Oh, Clare. I'm so sorry. Do you want to stay here tonight?" I question.

She pulls her head back and looks at me. "Yes, I do, but is your mom here?"

I shake me head. "No, she's gone for a week with her boyfriend to Hawaii."

"Okay," she whispers.

I pull her off my lap and grab her hand. I bring her upstairs to my room.

**

* * *

(Clare) **

Eli's room is just like him. Dark, mysterious, and funny. Dark because his room is black and red. Mysterious because well, it just is. And funny because he draws mustaches or beards on all of his posters, except for the Dead Hand posters that is.

He hands me some of his black sweats and white T-shirt. "I don't you'll be too comfy sleeping in that," he explains. "The bathroom is to the right."

I start to head out the door, but something makes me turn around. New found bravery, maybe? Whatever it was made me just change in his room, right in front of his. Of course my back was to him though. When I turned around I saw that he only a pair of black boxers.

I could feel my jaw threatening to drop, he was ripped! And, yes, he was so hot!

He climbs into bed and I do too. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes as he puts his arms around. Here in his arms I do feel safe…


	2. Waking Up To Sunlight

***This will change between Eli and Clare's POV* **

Chapter Two: Waking Up To Sunlight

**(Eli) **

My eyes open slowly and everything from last night floods back into my head. I look down to see Clare with her head still against my chest. A smile forms on my face and I start to stroke her hair hoping I don't wake her up. The sunlight that was seeking through my windows dances on her ring.

I lightly touch it and read the words, _True Love Waits_, on it. I smile at it and think, _Yes, it has waited, waited for me to find her._

I shake me head. Did I really just think that? Do I love Clare Edwards? I think I might…I'm so sorry Julia, but I think I am falling in love with Clare.

She stirs and sits up. She gives me a tired smile and I smile back.

"Good morning, Clare," I whisper.

"Good morning, Eli," she replies.

I lean forward and whisper again, "Good morning, Clare."

And before she can reply I press my lips to hers. The kiss is slow like the beginning of a slow song, but as the kiss goes on it becomes harder asking for more, like the middle of a slow song where the guitar is doing a soft, but yet loud solo. Our tongues start to explore each others' mouths and I'm pulling her closer until she's pushed right up against me and nothing, not even air can pass through us.

One of my hands is meshed into her hair as the other one starts to explore her. She is so past the point of perfection. I defiantly have to call the people who make Webster Dictionary and tell them to put under the definition of perfect, 'Clare Edwards'. God, I just can't get enough of her! And yes, I am in love with Clare Edwards.

**

* * *

(Clare) **

One of my hands starts to move up and down Eli's chest. He isn't like chubby, but he isn't _overly _ripped either. He's just undeniably perfect. God, a synonym for 'perfect' should be 'Eli Goldsworthy'.

The kiss was just like our kiss the night before, but it held more…it held…love. And, though I just met Eli a month ago, I do love him. I am in love with Eli Goldsworthy.

We pull away at the same time, but still oh so close.

He presses his forehead against mine and whispers, "I love you, Clare."

I could feel tears of joy forming and as they spill over my cheeks I murmur, "I love you, too, Eli."

My stomach grumbles and Eli laughs. "How 'bout I get some food into maladies' stomach.

I laugh and nod my head. He holds out his hand (gentlemen?) and I take it. He pulls me up into a hug. We stay there for a few moments, but then he drags me down to his kitchen.

He takes out an Aunt Jemima mixture while gloating, "I make some killer pancakes."

"God, can you be anymore conceded?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh, of course," he answers and tops it off with his signature smirk.

As he makes our pancakes I can't help but have my mind wander.

_Does this mean that he's my boyfriend?_

**

* * *

(Eli) **

I look up from my awesome pancakes to see Clare deep in thought.

I put down the spatula and say, "Spit it out Edwards."

She looks at me with wheels turning behind those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers. "Well, I-I was just w-wondering…if…uh…never mind."

Something clicks in my head. _She wants to know if we're boyfriend and girlfriend or not. God, why do girls always need their labels? _

I eye her carefully. "You know as my _girlfriend_ you can tell me anything, right?"

Relief makes over her eyes and she smiles. "Of course, _boyfriend_," she says while getting up.

And this time _she_ kisses _me_. It was just a peck, but boy it was as good as the first two.

I turn back to my pancakes smiling like an idiot.

_Good God, Clare Edwards you'll make me mad. _


	3. The Future in My Eyes

***This will change between Eli and Clare's POV* **

Chapter Three: The Future in My Eyes

**(Clare) **

I close my eyes as Eli turns his back on me. I can just picture it, so very clearly, twenty years from now:

_"Charlotte! David! Breakfast is ready!" I scream up the stairs. Charlotte and David are my two favorite names for kids. _

_ "Okay!" they yell back. _

_ I walk back into the kitchen and watch Eli make his "killer" pancakes. _

_ He looks up at me with those green orbs of his and asks, "So, what's going on today, Blue-Eyes?" _

_ I smile and say, "Dave has a soccer game at 12 then Lottie has a piano recital at 4." _

_ He lets out a sigh and then comes around to me. "Well, when will we have some time to ourselves?" _

_ He pulls me to him as I let out a giggle. "When Dave goes to sleepover Robbie's house and Lottie goes to Samantha's for a sleepover." _

_ "Good, 'cause I need some Clare/Eli time." Then, he bows his head down and kisses me. _

"Daydreaming about our future again, Blue-Eyes?" Eli asks, making me come back to reality.

I could feel my cheeks get warm as I look down and mumble, "No."

"I highly doubt that. Now what are our kids names and how many?" he questions.

I look back up into his green eyes and answer, "Two and they're names are Charlotte and David."

"David? Really?" he asks, obviously not approving of the name. "I'm fine with Charlotte, but David?"

I took offense. "There is nothing wrong with the name David. What would you choose?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. Something…awesome. Like…Xavier."

"Xavier…hm…I actually kinda like that. What about for a girl?" I request.

"Hm…probably…Kelsey," he answers.

"Why, Kelsey?"

"I had this cousin named Kelsey, and growing up we were always really close because I was just a month older than her, but when she was thirteen she started doing drugs and it sent her in a downward spiral. So, I would wanna name one of my daughters after how she used to be," he explains while flipping the enormous pancake.

I think it over for a few seconds, then say, "That's…so sweet, Eli."

**

* * *

(Eli)**

I check the bottom of the _colossal_ pancake and see that it's done.

I flip onto a big plate and tell Clare, "Close your eyes, okay?"

She looks confused but she obeys. I put syrup onto the pancake and a bunch of whipped cream and a cherry on top. I place the plate in front of her.

"Okay open your eyes," I tell her.

She does and her eyes grow wide. "Eli this thing is…ENORMOUS! I'll never be able to finish it!" she exclaims.

I grab two forks and say, "Well, don't worry, I'm helping you."

We dig in and by the time we're stuffed we had only gotten through a fourth of it.

I spray some whipped cream into my mouth.

"You do know that that's unsanitary," Clare informs me.

I swallow then bunch and say, "You want some?"

She nods.

I spray some into her mouth overflowing it and she lets out a little grunt. A bunch of it falls out of her mouth as she screams, "Eli!"

She jumps up and goes into my fridge and grabs another can of whipped cream and starts spraying it on me.

My eyes open wide and I declare, "Okay, this is war, Edwards!"

"Come and get me, Goldsworthy," she jokes and runs into my living room.

I'm right behind her and as I spray her on her hair she screams and sprays me hitting my chest.

I tackle her down onto the couch and she tries to get out, but she can't get out of me grasp. We start spray each other all over until we're covered in whipped cream laughing our heads off.

We drop the now empty cans onto the ground. She looks into my eyes and I look into hers.

I take some whipped cream that was on my shoulder and smear it onto her lips saying, "Let me get that."

And that was the start of our making out section. It started out on the couch and then we made it to my bedroom and made out madly. I couldn't pull away, I just can't. She was too tempting, but I didn't want her to be forced into anything I want that she's not ready for.

I try to pull back, but she doesn't let me. We keep on kissing and kissing and kissing…until her stupid cell phone rings.

She breaks apart and says, "I have to get that."

She picks up her cell. "Hello?"

Someone speaks on the other line.

"Oh hey Darcy, are you okay?" she asks obviously concerned.

"Yeah okay, is he mad?"

"Okay good. I'll be there in thirty minutes, okay?"

_Dammit she has to go. _

"Love you, too. 'Bye." She hangs up and looks at me.

"You have to go," I say what she's about to.

She nods. "I'll call you when I get there, but can I take a shower first?"

"Of course." I smile at her.

"Okay." She smiles, gets up, grabs her clothes, but before she gets out of the door I get up and kiss her.

"I love you," I mutter.

"I love you, too." She leaves through the door.

I go to my closet and take out a small box.

**

* * *

(Clare) **

The hot water feels so good running along my back. I shampoo the heck outta my hair hoping I'll get all of the whipped cream out. When it feels clean I turn off the shower and step out.

I get dressed and towel dries my hair.

I go back to Eli's room to find him not there.

_Hm, odd_.

I go downstairs to find him waiting at the front door. He's holding a box.

I walk up to him and ask, "What's that?"

He looks down at it and back up to me. "My dad gave this to my mom when he first said 'I love you' to her. My mom gave it to me and told me, 'Give this to the girl you say 'I love you' to and mean it'. I wanna give this to you." He hands me the box.

Inside is a beautiful necklace. It was a white-gold heart-shaped locket with a green emerald, the color of Eli's eyes, in the middle. I pick it up and look at it. I flip it over to find engraved in it, 'I'll love you till the day I die, you are my forever and always. I love you'.

I cover my mouth with my hand and murmur, "Oh, Eli, it's beautiful!"

He turns me around and puts it on me. He kisses my neck and says, "I'll love you till the day I die, you are my forever and always. I love you, Clare Edwards."

I turn around and say, "I love you, too, Eli Goldsworthy."

We kiss and then I'm out the door wishing that I could stay with him forever.


End file.
